


Art for Our Lady of the Underground

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [9]
Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Art forOur Lady of the Undergroundby karrenia_rune for the Small Fandom Bang Round 7.Summary: Life in Camorr can be difficult and treacherous at the best at times, even when one belongs to the notorious and gang, the Gentlemen Bastards. Then, one day they manage to wrangle an invite to one of the most sought-after masquerade balls of the year; it would appear things are looking up. A mysterious letter sends Locke and Jean into the catacombs beneath the city and into more dangerous currents than they could have imagined, but what does this mysterious person want with them and are they willing to do so?





	Art for Our Lady of the Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Lady of the Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171271) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



> Here's my art for karrenia_rune's fic.  
> Hope you like it!

**Cover**

 

**Text Dividers**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Our Lady of the Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171271) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune)




End file.
